


Maybe life wasn't all lost

by vale_sweetdreams



Series: Maybe (Rosquez) [3]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 2019 Season, Austrian Grand Prix, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rosquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: Marc and Vale share a moment in the Austrian GP after the turmoil in 2018.





	Maybe life wasn't all lost

**Author's Note:**

> * Title from Vasco Rossi - Sally

Marc never had a normal life, he was always an exceptional boy. He did good in all sports, he had great grades and has always been a good son. He promised his parents, his brother and himself that he would be world champion one day. And one day he was.

Sometimes he wishes he had a normal life, but not because of his job. He loves his job. He loves to travel the world, to win, to be the best. He loves to race. But he wishes he could have a normal life to love.

In a fancy hotel room in Austria he thinks about his life. It is too early to get up, it is Sunday so it means that in a few hours he will be on his bike to try to win another race. Too bad that he is putting a pressure on him that don’t exist. Why he has to win in every circuit? It won’t count in the end, but still. Why can’t he be just like Valentino? He’s always been so calm about his records, he doesn’t care about it. Marc is in the verge of a panic attack, thinking too much when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

And it’s here when enters the normal life he wishes he could have. He doesn’t like to hide, he hates that he has to sneak around in an hour because yeah, this is not his room. He knows he can’t complain, they went through too much to be here…

“Buon giorno” Yes, is this voice that he loves to hear first thing in the morning. “Are you ok, baby?”

Marc doesn’t know how to answer that. If he had the normal life he wishes he had he would say that ‘yes, I’m fine, because I can walk with you holding hands, because I can post photos of us on the social media, because I can have an ordinary job that I will come home and complain about it and not have to put some stupid pressure on myself even I’m one of the best’. 

But he decides to answer with “No, I don’t know…” A single tear escaped, that Valentino quickly whipped with his thumb, getting up a litte to press a kiss in his nose. “Tell me what is going on in this pretty head of yours.”

Marc decides to tell the truth. “I need to win today and I don’t know how to not put this pressure on myself because I know I had a big advantage on the championship and the result here doesn’t matter if I score points and your situation is way better than mine and you are not complaining and I wish I was like you and I wish I could hold you and kiss you in public after I win because I love you”

He is not sure if everything he said was heard by Valentino, but it doesn’t matter. “I wish that too, Marc, but you know we can’t. And you are the best, I know it, I’m so proud of you. I don’t complain because unfortunately I’m used to it, but you’re not, you are winning and you want to win every race. But you need to know that it’s not possible, even for you. Just trust in yourself, your bike and have fun, if you arrive first or second just know you gave it all.” And so Valentino kissed him, a kiss that showed him all the love he feels. 

Good thing that it made Marc’s mind think about other situation, not as good as well. How could they had fought that much? Wasn’t them supposed to be together all the time? Why did they fight? Over stupid argument like in 2015? Or over some stupid move he made in 2018? Or over some stupid question made by a stupid journalist (that he went along) almost a year ago? 

In the end Valentino was right. Their lives only matter to them and now he is happy with the man he loves. They even show some interaction in public, that’s it, when they have the chance. Since that day in Argentina when Valentino decided to shake his hand he was free to show all the affection in public again, they made up a couple of months before and now he is happier than ever.

He can look at Valentino in the press conference they share. He can talk to him in the parc ferme when they share the Top 3. And he can smile his brightest smile when Valentino talked to him in the last press conference when he knows there’s dozen of photographers there to take a picture of them sharing a good moment. He knows many people will be mad at Valentino, but who cares? He is happy, Valentino is happy and it’s all that matters.

But he is also sad. Now that they are in good terms to the media Valentino is struggling with his bike…

“Thank you” He whispers in Valentino’s ear, after zoning out for a minute.

“For what?”

“For being with me even if the people around you don’t like it”

“I’m with you because I love you, Marc, because I already lost time of my life being mad at you, being mad at me for letting you go. I’m happy with you, I’m happy when you win even if I crash because you are my life.”

And Marc knows it is the truth because Vale has this light in his beautiful blue eyes, the light that he saw in the television when he was a teenager.

“I love you too, Vale, you know you are the best part of my day?”

Valentino laughs. “Yeah, will you say it after you win?”

“Of course I will, silly, because after you will be there with me, right?”

“I will always be there with you.”

Marc wants to have a normal life, but he knows his life like this is the most normal he could have, because having Valentino by his side all the time, even if it is with hide glances in the paddock, shaking hands on the podium, secret messages before the race, stolen kisses behind the motorhome or hot sex after the race, is everything he always wished. And the text  _ You are the best  _ after he lost another last corner fight with Dovi was everything he needed to head to the press conference with the confidence he always has, because his Vale will always be with him. T _ hank you for never give up _ , is his quick reply.

Because he is happy even if the didn’t win, he is happy because his life wasn’t lost, because he has everything he always wanted.


End file.
